Chaos to magia - część pierwsza
Chaos to magia - część pierwsza (ang. Chaos is Magic - part one) - pierwszy odcinek dodatkowy, serii "Chaos to magia". W tym odcinku, do Chaoslandu przyjeżdża Księżycowa Wiedźma, mając za zadanie pomóc przy Antagonistycznym Święcie Dysharmonii i kogoś poznaniu. Tam Wiedźma poznaje Discorda, Trixie, Lightning Dust, Króla Sombrę i Gildę. Święto zostaje zakłócone przez Królową Dobroci, która zamierza zamienić antagonistów w "potulne baranki". Szóstka bohaterów, musi odnaleźć Klejnoty Dysharmonii, by przeszkodzić planom Królowej. Fabuła Prolog Odcinek rozpoczyna się otwarciem książki oraz słowami narratora (którym jest Królowa Dysharmonii) "Dawno, dawno temu". Później narrator opowiada o parze królewskiej, rządzącej w magicznej krainie zwanej Chaoslandem. Całość uzupełniają rysunki stylizowane na 19 wiek. Władca i Władczyni są ukazani jako wysokie, błyszczące, pegazo-różce (skrzydlate jednorożce), jeden czarno-brązowy, a drugi fioletowy. Narrator kontynuuje, że król używał swojej mocy by rozsiewać chaos, a królowa by dbać o antagonistyczny klimat. Czas mijał, a królowa robiła się coraz bardziej milsza, gdyż przekonała ją Celestia i czuła że jej moc rozsiewania złego klimatu jest mieszkańcom obojętna i że wolą chaos. Pewnej nocy, przyznała się do swojej drugiej postaci. Ta miła strona przekształciła ją w Księżniczkę Dobroci, pragnącą by cały świat, stał się miły. Skłoniło to Króla do użycia mocy Klejnotów Dysharmonii i wygnał księżniczkę na Księżyc, na całe dwa tysiące lat. Nauka w Chaoslocie Głos narratora przechodzi w głos Księżycowej Wiedźmy, skrzydlaty jednorożec, który leży w sali i czyta książkę. Kończy, mówiąc, że król przejął obowiązki królowej i od tego czasu odpowiedzialny był zarówno za chaos w krainie jak i antagonistyczny klimat. Wiedźma zastanawia się nad tym co przeczytała i myśli, gdzie słyszała o Klejnotach Dysharmonii. Scena zanika i przechodzi w czołówkę. Kiedy Skrzydlaty Jednorożec biegnie do swojego domu, by dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej, dwa podmieńce i jeden jednorożec: Chaos, Quarrel Rebelling, oraz Evil Wins (jednorożec) zastępują jej drogę by zaprosić ją na przyjęcie do Pubu. Ona odmawia, mówiąc, że ma przed sobą wysłanie listu do Króla i ucieka, a Chaos stwierdza, że dla Księżycowej Wiedźmy obowiązki są ważniejsze od zabawy. Skrzydlaty jednorożec wciąż przemierza uczelnię, mijając również dwa inne podmieńce: Photovoltaic Solar i Book Mol. Book Mol uśmiecha się i macha do Księżycowej Wiedźmy, ale ta nawet nie zwraca na nią uwagi. Przy otwieraniu drzwi do swojej pełnej książek wieży, przez przypadek uderza drzwiami swojego smoczego asystenta - Garble'a. Kucyk każe mu znaleźć książkę "Przepowiednie znad Morza Czarnego". Wtedy zauważa, że na jego ogonie znajduje się trochę ketchupu. Garble tłumaczy, że wybierał się na wspomniane wcześniej przyjęcie, ale skrzydlaty jednorożec twierdzi, że nie mają na to czasu, a smok odpowiada, że przecież trwają wakacje. Księżycowa Wiedźma wykorzystuje swoje magiczne zdolności, by odnaleźć książkę oraz nerwowo nawołuje Garble'a, który już ją znalazł. Wyczytuje w niej: "Według legendy, w najdłższą noc roku tysięcznego, gwiazdy pomogą jej uciec i sprowadzić miłość na Chaosland". Po przeczytaniu tych informacji, każe Garble'owi napisać list do Króla i ostrzec go przed niebezpieczeństwem. W czasie pisania listu smok, sugeruje, że Król może na niego nie odpisać, ponieważ jest zajęty przygotowaniami do święta. Czarownica odpowiada, że dzień święta to również przepowiadany najdłuższy dzień roku tysięcznego, i że Król musi o tym wiedzieć. Dodaje również, że odkąd się znają, Król nigdy w nią nie wątpił oraz, że ufa jej bezgranicznie. Po chwili dochodzi odpowiedź na list, która brzmi: "Moja droga i niezawodna uczennico! Wiesz jak bardzo cenię twoją pilność i że ci ufam, ale przestań już czytać te zakurzone księgi!". Poznawanie nosicieli Księżycowa Wiedźma i Garble lecą w granatowo-czarnym rydwanie, który napędzany jest przez dwa Pegazy z królewskiej straży. Smok kontynuuje czytanie listu, w którym król pisze do Skrżydlatego Jednorożca, że życie to coś więcej niż nauka, dlatego powierza jej nadzorowanie przygotowań do święta, które tego roku odbędzie się w Chaoslandzie. List zakończony jest zdaniem... "Zdobądź przyjaciół!" — Smok, czyta list Króla Księżycowa Wiedźmie. Skrzydlaty Jadnorożec jęczy na samą myśl o tym, więc Garble stara się ją pocieszyć i mówi jej, że w Chaoslandzie szybko uwinie się z nadzorem, a potem będzie mogła zatrzymać się w bibliotece, gdzie na pewno uda jej się znaleźć dowód na powrót Księżniczki Dobroci. Wkrótce po wylądowaniu smok stara się jednak namówić Księżycową Czarownicę na zawarcie kilku nowych znajomości, sugerując, że może tutejsi mieszkańcy są interesujący i zabawni. Podchodzi do nich draconequs ale kiedy mówi "Hej!", on zatrzymuje oddech, podskakuje z wrzaskiem i wrzeszczy że musi urządzić powitalne przyjęcie. Kucyk i Smok przybywają na farmę Gilda's Fruits, gdzie widzą Gildę strącającą winogrona i pomarańcze tylnymi Łapami. Wtedy zauważa NM stojącą w kącie sadu. Ledwie Garble zdążył powiedzieć ,, cześć, witamy w imieniu Chaoslotu... '' a już Gilda energicznie potrząsa kopytem Wiedźmy, a kiedy słyszy, że alikorn przyszedł by sprawdzić żywność na obchody święta, oferuje jej skosztowanie kilku specjałów. Gilda dzwoni trójkątem i wzywa całą swoją liczną rodzinę do nakrycia do stołu. Czarownica choć nie jest zachwycona jakością jedzenia, mówi, że musi iść dalej. Odrzuca również zaproszenie Repentant Scrap na deser, ale kiedy widzi smutne miny wszystkich domowników, postanawia niechętnie zostać jeszcze chwilę. Po uczcie u Gildy, smok wspomina o pegazie zwanym Lightning Dust,który miał zająć się "zachmurzeniem nieba" i zadbaniem o pogodę. Lightning Dust przypadkowo wpada na Księżycową Wiedźmę, w wyniku czego obie wpadają do błotnistej kałuży. Pegaz chichocze i popycha skrzydlatego jednorożca, po czym sprowadza nad ją deszczowe chmury, by pokazać na co ja stać, a potem tworzy małe tornado by wysuszyć jej sierść, co powoduje, że jej grza staje się prosta. Lightning Dust i Garble'a tak rozśmieszył ten widok, że obydwoje upadają na ziemię ze śmywiechu. Wiedźma konkluduje, że ten pegaz to Lightning Dust i przedstawia się, mówiąc, że przyszła sprawdzić stan pogody.LD nonszalancko wzrusza kopytami i mówi, że zrobi to po zakończeniu ćwiczeń do pokazu dla wielkich najszybszych i cudownych Shadowbolts. Skrzydlaty jednorożec drwi z tego pomysłu, co skłoniło LD do zaprezentowania swoich umiejętności. Stwierdza, że jest w stanie zachmurzyć niebo w zaledwie dziesięć sekund, a na wypowiedziane przez Księżycową Wiedźmę "Akurat", z niezwykłą szybkością "zakłada" wszystkie chmury. Chichocze na widok zdumionych min i mówi Wiedźmie, że chętnie by się z nią jeszcze kiedyś spotkała. Wydarzenia przenoszą się do wnętrza ratuszu. Smok wzdycha i mówi "Ale super!", a skrzydlaty jednorożec przytakuje, że owszem dekoracje są piękne. "Nie dekoracje, ona." Smok wskazuje na Patrycje Lunamuun, a nad jego głowa pojawiają się małe, różowe serduszka. Wiedźma przewraca oczami i wita się z jednorożcem, który po dokończeniu dekoracji odwraca się do niej. Widząc prostą grzywę Księżycowej Wiedźmy, zabiera ją do swojego butiku, by przywrócić jej prawidłowy wygląd. W czasie przemian, jednorożec pyta skąd skrzydlaty jednorożec w ogóle pochodzi. Kiedy odpowiada, że przyjechała z Chaoslotu, Trixie zachwyca się i mówi, że to wspaniałe miejsce wytworne i wyrafinowane, po czym prosi kucyka, o opowiedzeniu czegoś więcej, a ona jej o nim opowiedziała. Kiedy odwraca się po kilka czarnych kryształów z farmy Black Crystal, Księżycowa Czarownica i Garble uciekają. Na koniec skrzydlaty jednorożec musi sprawdzić tylko czy muzyka jest na odpowiednim poziomie. Po chwili słyszą ze smokiem pop. Chowają się w krzakach i widzą Królową Podmieńców która śpiewa fragment piosenki This Day is Aria. Księżycowa Wiedźma zatyka kopytami uszy. Garble krzyczy: Wycisz to, za głośno!!! Wtedy podmieniec się odwraca. Co ty sobie myślisz? Chryslis zauważa Garble'a i radośnie woła "Witaj kumplu!". W pośpiechu przewraca skrzydlatego jednorożca i z zachwytem pędzi do smoka, ale Księżycowa Czarownica przy pomocy swojej magii usadawia go na swoim grzbiecie i odchodzi, ale draconequus podąża za nimi i wyjawia smokowi swoje imię - Chryslis Do czasu dotarcia do biblioteki smok opowiada Chryslis historię swojego życia, aż do ich przybycia do Chaoslandu. Skrzydlaty jednorożec próbuje się go pozbyć twierdząc, że musi odesłać list do Króla. Chryslis mówi, że chętnie też by coś napisała, ale Księżycowa Wiedźma wyrzuca go za drzwi i życzy złej nocy. Wewnątrz biblioteki jest ciemno, widać jedynie oczy skrzydlatego jednorożca i smoka. Smok sarkastycznie narzeka na nieodpowiednie zachowanie Księżycowej Wiedźmy, a ona przyznaje mu rację, ale jednocześnie tłumaczy, że chciała jak najszybciej zabrać się za naukę o Królowej Dobroci, bez bandy szalonych kucyków próbujących się z nią zaprzyjaźnić. Wtedy zapalają się światła, a oczom kucyka i Garble'a ukazuje się dość spora grupa kucyków, krzyczących "Niespodzianka!". Wszędzie latają serpentyny i balony, a scena powoli się przyciemnia. Draconequs, który pojawił się już wcześniej, przedstawia się jako Discord i mówi, że urządził na powitanie skrzydlatego jednorożca imprezę. Jest bardzo rozmowna, właściwie nie pozwala kucykowi dojść do słowa i tłumaczy jej, że zna wszystkich w Chasolandzie, więc kiedy ją zobaczyła, od razu wiedziała, że jest nowa i postanowiła wyprawić dla niej przyjęcie, by ta później poczuła się samotna. Skrzydlaty jednorożec nalewa sobie soku, okazuje się jednak, że pomyliła butelki i wlała sobie do kieliszka ostry sos, po czym komicznie uciekła z pokoju, wraz z płonącą grzywa i ogonem. Discord polewa owym sosem jedną z babeczek i zajada ze smakiem, co powoduje, że inne kucyki patrzą na niego niezręcznie. Kucyk leży w swoim łóżku i z irytacją zerka na zegarek. Garble wchodzi do jej pokoju i zaprasza ją na jedną z imprezowych gier. Ona naskakuje na niego, ale Smok tłumaczy jej, że w święto wszyscy się bawią, oraz że nikt nie chce przegapić momentu, w którym król rozsiewa chaos. W końcu jednak odpuszcza i wychodzi. Księżycowa Wiedźma drwiąco powtarza jego ostatnie zdanie i dramatycznie żali się samej sobie. Później patrzy na księżyc i powtarza słowa z legendy o Królowej, które zapamiętała. Wtedy z powrotem pojawia się smok i przypomina jej o święcie. Gilda spotyka się z Księżycową Wiedźmą i smokiem w miejscowym ratuszu, gdzie odbywają się uroczystości związane z Świętem, i opowiada im jak bardzo podekscytowana jest całym tym wydarzeniem. Płyta zaczyna grać, a Burmistrzyni wygłasza krótkie przemówienie i zapowiada króla. W czasie tego przemówienia Księżycowa Wiedźma nerwowo zerka na księżyc, który jest w trakcie transformacji. Okazuje się również, że Król jest nieobecny. Gryf zaczyna krzyczeć kiedy zauważa niesamowicie świecącą mgłę, a wszystkie zgromadzone kucyki zatrzymują oddech. Skrzydlaty jednorożec rozpoznaje klacz, która wyłania się z (różowej) mgły, a kiedy nazywa go szeptem Księżnicżką Dobroci, smok mdleje. Królowa mówi do wszystkich kucyków: Discord bierze jej pytanie na poważnie i podaje jej kilka swoich odpowiedzi, ale Gilda zatyka jej buzię babeczką, a równocześnie trzyma wyrywającą się do bitki LD. Królowa kontynuuje i zwraca się do Discorda i Trixie z oskarżającymi pytaniami, co powoduje, że Wiedźma mówi: Po tym jak Wiedźma ujawnia tożsamość Królowej Dobroci, wszyscy wstrzymują oddech ze zdenerwowania, a Królowa mówi jej, że jest pod wrażeniem jej wiedzy. Pyta Wiedźmę, czy wie również po co tu przybyła, ale skrzydlaty jednorożec był zbyt przerażony by odpowiedzieć. Odcinek kończy się na słowach Królowej, która mówi, że: "Ta długa noc, moi drodzy, będzie waszą ostatnim jako antagonista. Bo od tej pory będziecie ...DOBRZY!". Potem śmieje się maniakalnie, przy odgłosach Promieni Księżyca, a Wiedźma uświadamia sobie, że może być już tylko gorzej. Zobacz także *Księżycowa Wiedźma *Chaos to magia - część druga Koniec części pierwszej Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki dodatkowe